


The Soaring Swan

by closetpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build Swan Queen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballet!verse</p>
<p>Emma Swan had danced for years, on street corners and underground stations, graceful on these impromptu stages but graceless when bying coffee and crashing into the Storybrooke Company's principal female dancer, Regina Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graceless as ever, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> (Please note that I don't dance ballet, or any other style myself. I'm totally making this up as I go along, trying to research enough to make it good. Eventual Swan Queen, established Snowing, Rumbelle and Red Cricket)

She was out of breath and she didn’t even know why she was in such a hurry. The underground wasn’t going anywhere. She hefted up her bag once more and turned with her almost overflowing coffee, the scalding liquid’s scent making her moan on the inside. She was so lost in it that she took a step forward, still focused on her coffee, and walking straight into a person. Coffee spilled everywhere, Emma almost screamed in surprise and the lady she had hit gasped like she hadn’t taken a breath all day. Emma dropped her bag and felt ice settle in her stomach, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t look where I was going!”

While Emma quickly backtracked to the counter for napkins, she didn’t even see the woman kneel down and peer into her bag. Watching her pointe shoes with interest and seemingly uncaring for the coffee stain on her jacket. Emma walked back to the woman who was still kneeling and held out the many napkins she’s hurriedly grabbed out. The woman looked up, deep brown eyes like melted chocolate, and Emma smiled timidly, “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” the woman said, standing up and drying off the worst of the now lukewarm liquid that decorated the floor as well as her jacket. “No harm done,” the woman smiled and Emma felt like frowning. She had literally poured scalding coffee all over this stranger, why wasn’t she mad? “I could tell your mind was somewhere else,” the woman said, then surprisingly reaching out with her hand. Emma took it with a raised eyebrow. “I’m Regina Mills, perhaps you’ve heard of me?” the lady – Regina – said gently.

Emma’s eyes boggled. She’s spilled coffee on one of the prima ballerinas of the Storybrooke Ballet Company? Oh, just kill me now! “I’m a huge fan,” Emma blurted. It was true. She’d often attended shows to watch Regina dance, her presence on stage mesmerizing and gracious. “I love your rendition of the Queen of Hearts in Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland,” Emma continued, feeling less and less intimidated by Regina’s calm smile. 

Regina laughed, crinkles around her eyes, “I love that character. I knew from the moment Gold announced we were going to make it, I was going to be the Queen.”

Emma frowned, “Gold?”

“He’s a teacher at the company. Used to be a fantastic dancer,” Regina said and Emma got the feeling that this Gold guy was definitely someone Regina admired. Regina cleared her throat, “I saw your pointe shoes. Are you with a company currently?”

Emma grimaced, “Nah, I just dance at the underground stations and at public squares. Along with my bartending, I hope I make enough money to pay rent.”

Regina gave a sympathetic smile, “I know the feeling.” A small but not entirely awkward pause followed the sentence, and Emma decided that now was a good time to pick up her bag and be on her way. She had just slung the handles over her shoulder when Regina asked, “Why don’t you visit us? At the Storybrooke Company?”

Emma did a double take, “Seriously?”

“If you don’t think you’re up for it, you don’t have to of course,” Regina said quickly, showing the first sign so far of insecurity.

Emma swallowed, “I’ll think about it, yeah?”

Regina nodded, “If you decide to come, be at Hall 9 by 10AM tomorrow. I’ll say I’m expecting you, alright?”

“Sure,” Emma nodded, taking the chance and making her grand escape before the situation became entirely awkward and unbearable. The entire way to the nearest underground, thoughts were buzzing in her brain. Why her? She was immensely happy that she’d gotten the offer. But why? Did Regina have a talent-radar in her head? Was it because she’d spilled her coffee all over her, and desired to humiliate her at the company for maximum level of humiliation? Regina didn’t strike Emma as the spiteful, vengeful type.

It took her twenty minutes to suddenly remember Regina hadn’t even gotten her name.


	2. A nearly new world

The next morning, Emma’s head was a trainwreck and she swallowed every few seconds on her way to the renowned company. She gripped her bag tightly and prayed to whoever was listening that she didn’t screw this up. She wanted this. She’d dreamed of dancing professionally for years. And while the bar paid enough and the patrons weren’t dirty old men, dancing had pretty much always been where she’d wanted to end up.

As she gazed up at the building, she felt the pressure on her shoulders tighten. She went inside, the smell of coffee and sweat hitting her nostrils instantly. She looked around, not noticing anyone in the hallway. Okay, awkward. She looked straight ahead and spotted a counter, a pretty redhead sitting with a book in her hands. She took a deep breath and stalked forward with confident steps.

“Hey, I’m looking for Hall 9?” she inquired, and the read head looked up.

“Up the stairs, straight down the hall, turn left and it’s the first door to your right,” she rattled off quickly, looking down at her notes. She then quickly looked up, “Are you _‘the expected one’_?”

Emma grimaced, “Yeah, that’s me.” She grabbed her stuff on the floor and when she straightened out again, the redhead had her hand held out towards her. She grabbed it hesitantly and the girl shook her hand vigorously.

“I’m Ariel. I just wanted to shake hands with you. You’re the only one Regina has ever picked out of the streets. You must be pretty good,” Ariel said with a smirk.

“I am,” Emma said, confidence making her mouth move on its own. She was sure there was a butterfly colony in her stomach. Ariel let go of her hand and she quickly made her way on the path she’d been shown. It was strangely quiet, except for the occasional person walking past her with a Starbucks in hand. She went upstairs and suddenly considered if she should have changed outfit. She was wearing her tights underneath the sweats, and her t-shirt she usually wore was in her bag. She would be fine.

She knocked on the door, the number being written in red paint and Regina’s voice called out, “Come in.”

Emma grabbed the doorknob and turned, entering the room and swallowing her nervousness. It looked like a rehearsal room, and in one corner was a piano with Regina an older woman leaning on it. Both of them were looking at her, although Regina’s eyes were the only ones that held recognition. The other woman was eying her up and down, silently assessing Regina’s choice. Regina cleared her throat, “Please come in.”

Emma stopped shuffling and made her way to the piano in long strides.

The older woman smiled approvingly, “Nice to put a face to the rumor. I’m Granny Lucas.”

“Emma Swan,” Emma inclined her head when Granny didn’t put a hand out for her to shake.

Granny smiled, “Regina has been telling me you’re a great dancer. And since she’s a prima that Gold has taught, I trust her word.”

“But…” Emma frowned. Regina hadn’t seen her dance.

The faint trace of a blush appeared on Regina’s cheeks, “I’ve seen you before in the underground.”

“Oh,” Emma didn’t know what else to say. A known prima ballerina had been checking her out? Score!

“Which is why I’ve invited you in for a talk,” Regina continued, her blush disappearing and a more business-like expression chiseling her features. “Now, usually we hold auditions for many dancers to try out for an opening. But we haven’t had many aplicants this year, and all of them below standards.”

“Right,” Emma nodded. If Regina had picked her out, that must mean she was above standards, right? Anxiety was fluttering in her stomach, scared to make a mistake and fail to meet Regina’s expectations.

“Since we don’t have a room free today, you can’t warm up and give us a demonstration of your dancing, but if you wish you can sit in on our morning warm-up,” Granny said as Emma gathered up her stuff.

“Sure. If you don’t mind,” Emma said, quickly adding the last part. She didn’t want to be in the way or in any way annoying.

“Gold won’t care, as long as you keep quiet,” Regina promised with a smirk.

“You can join in if you feel confident,” Granny suggested, a twinkle in her eye. “Then maybe we can get to see the skill Regina has been jabbering about,” she continued.

“Maybe,” Emma shrugged.

“It’s already started, but Gold won’t behead you before he knows how to make it painful,” Regina said. It wasn’t a comforting thought and Emma swallowed hard, being led down the hallway. Granny was in front and opened a door, labeled Hall 16 and they went inside silently. Regina silently stripped out of her outer layers and grabbed the nearby barre, joining in as Granny showed Emma to a chair. Granny herself choose to stand, eying the dancers.

Granny pointed, “That’s Gold, with the cane. Belle’s at the piano today.”

Emma nodded, and spied for the persons in questions, listening for the voice that spoke whenever the piano wasn’t played.

“… before we do the jeté. Plié one, two, three, four, reach, stay, stay and fifth, plié, plié, plié, plié, extend, hold, hold and close. Same to the back and side, then reverse. Ready, and,” the music took over here, Emma completely forgetting about the piano in the room and the beautiful pianist. Long, wavy brown hair and a cute blue dress made the woman who played the piano with long, elegant fingers. Emma was staring. The man Granny had informed her was Gold was not as she had imagined. Perhaps it was the strong Scottish accent that disappeared into eloquent French when giving new steps, or the cane that she couldn’t decide if he needed or if it was simply to poke at the dancers when they needed correction. She could see he was limping slightly on his right leg, but didn’t seem to lean as much on the cane as if he’d been more seriously injured. Perhaps it was just a badly torn nerve that didn’t heal properly? Emma couldn’t tell; the black ballet shoes concealing any scarring that might be present.

Granny left Emma’s side and had started wandering in between the barres and the dancers, giving small corrections as she saw faults and Gold didn’t appear to mind. He stepped in front of one dancer, “Shoulder on the barre, Jefferson, careful.”

The dancer, Jefferson, adjusted his weight ever so slightly and Gold nodded, apparently satisfied and moved on. The exercise gently came to a halt and Gold handed his cane to a dancer, grabbing the barre and demonstrating the next steps as he explained, “Next steps go like this; développé front and two, jeté three and four, five and six and hold. Again, for side and back and then reverse. Ready please, and-” He grabbed his cane back from the dancer and the exercise began with firm piano notes. Emma knew the steps when they were demonstrated but the dancers were obviously used to Gold’s style of explanation and used their hands to imitate the steps as they were memorizing them.

Emma felt slightly at ease when she finally realized that none of the dancers were looking at her. They were too engrossed in their warm-up, and with good reason. If not properly warmed, you danced at the risk of injuring yourself or spraining something badly. She turned her eyes to Regina and it felt like she was looking at another person. Regina’s eyes were far away in concentration, but still in perfect tune with the music. Emma glanced over at the pianist again, and it truly seemed like everyone were breathing the notes and living in the atmosphere. The tune came to a halt and Emma could practically see the dancers eyes snap back to attention gradually as some stretched between exercises.

“So, two piqué front, two to the side, two to the back and brush through first, continue the little brush, five, six and seven and eight. Two to the back, two in second, two in front, brush seven and eight and eight more battement en cloche and that’s it, yes? And-“ It turned out Gold also had a tendency to explain with his hands. Emma looked at the clock. Half an hour into warm-up, Gold had abandoned his cane on the floor. He was still limping but apparently decided he would do fine without aid. Granny didn’t comment, and neither did the dancers.

Emma felt reassured that the steps were not unfamiliar to her, and that the footwork greatly resembled excercises she’d already done. The barres were removed after about half an hour, and the dancers divided themselves into groups since they all couldn’t fit on the floor and Gold instructed new steps. The groups performed, having a rhythm with each other that Emma wanted to be included in. The entire Company seemed tightly knitted, brought together by their passion and respecting others’, Eventually the exercises got longer, tougher to perform and each group seemed to divide into smaller groups, their bodies taking up more and more space as they graciously moved across the floor. Emma wanted to join in, but joining in now meant she would probably injure herself and make a complete fool out herself before she had even joined the Company.

While her head came up with horror scenarios, a small group of people were allowed to practice coupé jeté, moving in a big circle to fully extend their reach. Regina joined in on this limited exercise and right behind her was a man with sandy blond hair, who did the turns in the opposite direction.

“Show them what you learned Graham,” Granny demanded with a fond smile.

The dancer, Graham, continued the coupé jeté until the very end before briefly pausing and doing an impressive backflip with half a twist, ending up with his front to the others. He bowed with a confident smirk.

Everyone applauded at the nice way of ending warm-ups and Graham took yet another gracious bow. Gold clapped twice, “Alright, that’s it. Back here again 10.30 tomorrow, and rehearsals will carry on half an hour more since we have no show. Good? Thank you.”

Regina quickly grabbed her teacher’s arm as the other dancers started filing out. “Gold, I’d like you to meet someone,” she said.

Gold sighed, “Granny says you picked up a stray, Regina?”

“She’s good, I promise,” Regina said, honesty shining in her eyes and Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Emma stood up as the duo came closer, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants and hopefully being discrete about it. Did Gold even shake hands? Was she presuming too much?

“This her?” Gold asked, looking Emma up and down with a critical eye.

“She’s the dancer I told you about; from the underground,” Regina said and Emma felt heat creep onto her face. Regina had talked about her? In front of people?

Gold nodded, “I see.”

Emma took this as her cue, “I’m Emma Swan.”

“Gold,” the man replied shortly and Emma held back a grimace. Awkward.

Granny cleared her throat, “Be nice, Edward Karias Gold.”

“I am,” Gold protested, scowling at the woman. It was obvious he didn’t particularly like his first or middle name. He gestured to the dark-haired pianist, “Belle is my witness.”

“She doesn’t count,” Granny argued.

Belle raised her hands, sheets of piano notes spread on the floor beside her, “Leave me out of this.”

Emma looked at Regina and mouthed, _"Karias?"_

Regina only shrugged.

Welcome to the Company.


	3. Ain't no time like no time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if you like it or not, if you want something to happen in the future, changes I should consider or anything like that! I am open to suggestions! If any professional (or not professional) ballarins read this and think I'm portraying the verse wrong, then feel free to tell me!

The next morning reached stress levels similar to rush hour and needing a bathroom. Her alarm clock failed to wake her, she didn’t have time for a shower and she certainly didn’t have time for coffee. She cursed to herself, only loud enough to let out the surface frustrations. After meeting Gold and Granny, who had both somehow agreed to giving her a position, she had been told to go home and have a good night’s rest so she could be ready for a demonstration the next day. And now she was late for the one thing that might change her future. Fucking great. She quickly grabbed a bagel and put it in her mouth, pulling on her coat and scarf, slinging her bag over her shoulder and sliding into her well-worn boots. She barely remembered her water bottle before hurrying out the door, slamming it behind her and wincing as the elderly couple downstairs shouted at her that some people were still sleeping. She ignored them and locked the door, flying down the stairs and all but ran to the studio.

She was out of breath and put her hands on her knees, looking up at the studio entrance with sweet satisfaction. She hadn’t died, though her heart was in her throat and her throat felt like it was burning. She looked at her phone, became relieved that it read '59' instead of '00' minutes and she threw her hands up in praise of the wind that had undoubtedly helped her along. As she stood there, arms in the air her phone alarm went off. She frowned, looking at her phone.

Then it hit her. She had thought it was strange that her clock and her phone hadn’t went off at the same time, but then realized that her phone automatically corrected itself when switching to daytime saving. Her clock did not. She was an hour early.

“You've gotta be kidding me! Fuck this!” she growled, panting and looking helplessly at the studio doors. She sighed. She might as well go in, it wasn’t exactly warm outside.

“Emma?” Regina called out and Emma turned, her pulse jumping. The prima sauntered towards her, her bag casually slung over one shoulder, “What are you doing here? I thought Granny and Gold weren’t going to meet you for another hour.”

“My clock didn’t synchronise,” Emma groaned, straightening up and Regina took a minute before comprehension became evident on her face.

“Well, that sucks,” she said and Emma nodded mutely. Regina grimaced, “Shall I show you the house until then? It can be confusing the first few days.”

Emma nodded, “Sure.”

Regina gave a pleasant smile and linked her arm with Emma’s. Her arm was warm, and Emma swallowed an extra time and tried to keep focus. Regina led her upstairs to the long hallway, doors on either side and a T-cross at the end. Regina gestured with her arm, “This is the rehearsal hallway. All the rooms in the hallway is used for rehearsals and warm-up. Every room has a piano as well. Some people would call it a luxury, and it is, but a luxury we can afford.” She steered Emma downstairs and they passed the front counter, heading towards the main entrances to the grand stage. The theater itself was beautiful, red seats with golden lining and a high ceiling. There were dancers on the stage, in full costume for a play Emma didn’t recognize. Regina pointed, “We’re making Don Qixote tomorrow. They agreed to come in early for extra time to make it perfect. Under Granny's supervision.”

“Who’re the dancers?” Emma asked. She might as well begin attaching names to faces and bodies.

“The male dancer is Neal Cassidy. The female to the left is Aurora Rosslyn and to the right is Fa Mulan. Mulan is substituting for another dancer who got sick,” Regina explained and Emma catalogued the names. She knew the play Don Qixote, but this production obviously wasn’t your typical production. Bright colors and playing with shadows, the two female dancers using shells like proper flamingo dancers. It was breathtaking. Regina pulled her arm and she wordlessly followed. It was almost overwhelming. She was being accepted into a company. Her dream was coming true right in front of her. “Are you alright?” Regina asked and Emma furiously wiped her eyes, realizing with burning embarrassment that she had tears in her eyes. She was not a fucking baby!

“It’s just a little overwhelming, you know? I’ve always wanted to dance professionally, and now…”

“Now it’s going a bit fast? I felt like that too,” Regina said with a soft smile. They locked eyes and Emma swallowed again, her heart racing. Regina took a breath, “I used to dance at Darkland. Darkland is a toxic environment, a very negative place and they didn’t care about the art. They cared about money, selling tickets and rarely thought of the dancers. One day Gold decided enough was enough and he quit. Granny Lucas heard of it and offered him a position here, and I followed him when he took it. It was almost euphoric. I thought I was dreaming.”

Emma coughed, “I always heard Darkland used to be a great place.”

“That was while Gold was there, when he still danced. Gold had been teaching for about two years before we moved. My mother still danced there at the time, but as I said, no one ever talked with each other, especially not with Gold,” Regina said.

“Why?”

“Because he was the best and everyone hated him for it,” Regina deadpanned. She pulled Emma towards the exit, “Let’s get some coffee. The machine is broken."

Emma didn’t argue, feeling the need for caffeine grow and she wordlessly followed Regina to the nearest coffee shop. There wasn’t many people this time of the day and they went straight to the counter. The cashier had her back to them, short hair pulled into a ponytail. Regina cleared her throat loudly.

The cashier took one look at Regina and her smile widened, “Regina, my love.”

“Quit it, Dani,” Regina chuckled. “Emma Swan, this is Dani Bariell. He’s the best barista in town,” she introduced and Emma quickly corrected herself and paired Dani with male pronouns. He reached out a delicate hand and grabbed Emma’s to shake.

“ Nice to meet you,” Emma said as the guy inspected her from top to toe.

“So you’re the gorgeous blonde ballarina Regina has been jabbering about,” Dani said and Regina slapped his arm. Dani held up his hands in surrender, “I’ll stop. Now what can I get you two fine ladies?”

Emma was a bit stumped, “Coffee?”

“What kind?” Dani asked, enjoying Emma’s confusion. Emma looked to Regina for help, but the brunette ignored her gaze, typing on her phone and waiting for Emma to make her order.

Emma shrugged, “Good coffee?”

Dani laughed, “That’s all I make.”

“Just give me some scalding coffee in a cup, please?” Emma begged.

Regina leaned in, “I’ll have the usual and she’ll have the same.”

Dani winked, “Coming right up.”

Regina and Emma stepped back and waited. Emma turned to Regina, “You have a usual?”

Regina shrugged, “I’m here often. It’s only two minutes from the studio.”

“Dani seems to have a thing for you,” Emma said cautiously. If Regina was straight, then there was no point in being so flustered all the time. Regina seemed to be surprised at the statement before bursting into a laugh.

“Dani is gay,” she giggled, one hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

“Oh.”

Well, didn’t that make her feel stupid?

Regina recovered, still smiling wide, “Besides, I’m gay as well, so there was no chance to begin with.”

Emma swallowed. No chance indeed.

“Gina!” Dani called, holding up their coffe and Regina fished out her purse from her bag. Emma’s gut turned to ice when she found she’d forgotten hers in the morning confusion. Regina however waved her off and paid for both, winking flirtatiously at the cashier before they left the shop.

“How long have you known him?” Emma asked.

“Since I transferred to Storybrooke. Gold buys his coffee there too, and I used to follow him around like a puppy. Dani’s dad owned the place at the time, but Dani would often be around and drank hot chocolate directly from the machine. While Dani’s dad and Gold talked, Dani and I talked. Eventually Dani was employed at the shop and I began drinking coffee there. Then just before Dani turned 20 his father died. Dani took over and he’s been taking care of the shop ever since,” Regina recalled. She took a sip of her coffee and Emma copied the movement. It smelled delicious and tasted even better.

“He’s definitely the best,” Emma agreed.

Regina nodded, “When I was around 16 I thought I had a crush on him. We tried it out, but a few weeks into the relationship we both realized it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Was Dani… a boy back then?” Emma felt awkward asking.

Regina nodded, “He decided when he was about 10. His parents supported him and reminded everyone he was now their son. He was one of the lucky ones. So many people don’t get that kind of support.”

Regina wore an expression that told Emma she had personal experience with support or lack thereof. She decided not to pry. It had already been a very revealing day and she didn’t want to open up a wound that might not have healed yet. Plus, they had only known each other for three days. And Emma hadn’t shared anything from her past yet. Regina hadn’t asked and Emma hoped it was because she was waiting for her to initiate it, not because she was uninterested. She seemed like she was interested. She had bloody hired her for Christ’s sake!

“He makes a mean cup of coffee, that’s for sure,” Emma said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. The way back to the studio seemed longer than the way away from it. “What plays are you doing now?” she asked.

Regina seemed relieved at the subject change and indulged her, “Well as I said we’re doing Don Qixote tomorrow and it’ll continue for about two weeks, possibly more. Then afterwards we’re planning Swan Lake and I think they want to do Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland again since it was so popular.”

“Are you going to play the Queen again?”

Regina smiled, “It is fun to be evil.”

“I can imagine,” Emma smirked.

“Plus the dress makes my boobs look amazing,” Regina added and Emma choked on her coffee. She quickly covered it with a laugh to conceal the fact that she’d been having the same thought when she’d watched the show in the theater just a few weeks prior.


	4. Do you want some exposition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause and I'm sorry this chapter is short. My grandfather passed away and it's been a crazy couple of weeks lately. Fanfic was not the most important thing on my mind, but now I'm back. I promise I'll try to make regular updates.

Emma paused at the door, feeling her heart being just about ready to burst out of her chest. She’d been in warm-up with the other dancers, already changed into her gear, her pointe shoes were in the bag and so were her water bottle and her candy bars. She hadn’t forgotten anything, thank Christ! She raised her hand- “Emma?”

She nearly had a heart attack and whirled around. It was Belle, her jacket slung over her arm and a bag with piano notes in the other. She wore an apologetic expression, “Sorry. I startled you.”

“It’s okay,” Emma said, shrugging with one shoulder to brush it off.

Belle smiled, “You ready to go inside?”

“I think so,” Emma nodded her head subconsciously.

“Don’t worry. Granny won’t let Edward say something she doesn’t agree with.”

“Is that good?” Emma asked with a wince. She’d already been told Gold would behead her if she was crap and Granny seemed like a pretty honest woman. 

Belle giggled, “It’ll be fine. Most of the dancers here come from schools and academies, but it just half of what Regina’s said about you is true then you’ll pass this with flying colors.”

“Is there a lot of schools around?”

The pianist nodded, “Five, I think. There’s Fairytale, West Wicked, Anti Color, Neverland and Wonderland. The Darkland school was shut down a long time ago, Edward and Regina came from there, but not many others. Victor Whale moved from Anti Color, one of the only ones who’ve ever done that. I think Mary Margaret and David, Ruby and Neal moved from Fairytale and Killian moved from Neverland, and Jefferson from Wonderland. Jefferson said Wonderland isn’t wonderful at all.”

“What about West Wicked? Anyone moved from there?” Emma asked.

“There was one, Zelena, but she was too full of herself and Edward eventually got enough of her. Nearly drove him nuts in the process because she was so damn arrogant,” Belle informed with a raised eyebrow. “West Wicked got offended that we’d fired their best ballerina, so they stopped sending us dancers,” Belle continued.

Emma nodded and turned towards the door again. The clock down the hall said 59, and she didn’t want to be late.

“Emma,” Belle caught her eye. She smiled, “You’re gonna be great. Believe in yourself.”

“Thanks,” Emma truly meant it. She breathed out and knocked.

“Enter,” Granny called out and she turned the handle. Her future depended on this. If she couldn’t impress the two inside this room, she had no shot in this company.


	5. Pirates and Bars and Landladies Oh My!

She felt ecstatic. She couldn’t breathe. She’d fucking made it!

Her feet were sore, her knees felt like jell-O and her shoulders were fucking killing her. Damn that fifth position. The adrenalin was slowly wearing off, and she could feel her energy level dropping dramatically. She quickly fished out a piece of chocolate from her bag, downing it with enough water to keep a small boat afloat.

Speaking of keeping boats afloat, Emma was going to need to talk to her boss at the bar. It should go over pretty smoothly, and hopefully her first paycheck from the company should be in before rent was due. Emma’s landlady was what you’d call persistent. Annoyingly persistent. Much like Granny actually, demanding that Emma repeat a section she’d apparently finished below standards when she’d danced for her and Gold. Gold had been surprisingly silent the entire time, Granny doing most of the talking. But every once in a while he would twist his lips slightly or tap his cane on the floor and Emma would swallow one extra time and polish her posture just so before continuing to the next step. Watching Gold’s face, she came to the conclusion that she was mostly good. Good enough to be hired at least.

She could barely get her arms down because of the excitement. She felt her cheeks begin burning and she flexed her jaw, realizing that her smile had begun being painful. She passed a dark haired dancer on her way down and he caught her eye, “You look like someone just saved your day, luv.”

Emma didn’t comment at the pet name, but instead put a hand on her hip, “I just got hired into the company, I’m allowed to be pretty happy.”

“Well, then it seems like we may be partners in the near future, gorgeous. I’m Killian Jones,” the dancer said, a confident smirk on his lips as he extended his hand. As Emma reached out to take his, he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

Emma raised an eyebrow at that, “Are you always this pleasant or am I just lucky?”

“Who wouldn’t be pleasant towards a lovely lady?” Killian retorted, still smiling and holding Emma’s hand in a tender grip.

Emma snorted, “The name’s Emma Swan. Save your ‘lady’ crap for people who’re interested.”

“I like them feisty,” Killian said, his tone playful and Emma rolled her eyes. Killian relented, “Nonetheless I am pleased to have made your acquaintance and I look forward to future rehearsals and bantering in the hallways.”

“Who the hell talks like that?” Emma couldn’t stop the question.

Killian laughed, “I do. Why, you like it?”

“Irish bastard,” Emma said calmly.

“Gold would agree,” Killian nodded. He then shrugged, “I’m assuming you had to audition for him?”

Emma nodded, “And Granny Lucas. I thought I was a mess when I introduced myself. Gold then told me to shut the hell up and start showing them why Regina’s been talking about me. By the way, did she really chatter about me to everyone?”

Killian smirked, “Pretty much. All we’ve heard these past few weeks were things like; ‘beautiful posture’, ‘beautiful face’ and ‘mesmerizing eyes’.”

Emma gaped, “You’re kidding.”

Had Regina actually said those things about her?

Killian held up his hands, “All true, luv. But don’t tell Queenie I’ve said that. And don’t tell her I called her Queenie. She can seem pretty cold on the exterior, but once you get her talking she’s actually a decent person and I swear her heart is made of gold.”

“I’ve talked with her a couple of times,” Emma said, thinking back on the previous day’s conversation. Regina seemed so at ease whenever Emma was around, but perhaps it was a façade? Emma knew from personal experience the pleasure of new beginnings with new people. 

Killian licked his lips, “I got to go, but I’ll see you around Swan?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I was told to take tomorrow off and then start full time the day after that.” She’d asked for that. Time to talk to her boss, get things sorted before starting her new life. God, Emma loved fresh starts. This time she only hoped the start would lead to a pleasant middle and a well-earned ending.

-x-x-x-

“Emma?” Kristoff looked up from the bar as she entered the establishment.

“Emma!” the rest of the bar echoed cheerfully. She couldn’t stop the smile and waved at the patrons.

“Emma, Hans proposed to me!” Anna rushed over and grabbed Emma by the shoulders, shaking her like a ragdoll and jumping up and down excitedly.

Emma frowned but didn’t let much of her confusion show, “Hans? I thought you only met that guy three weeks ago?”

Anna groaned, “Not you too. It is true love, I know it is.”

“Elsa can’t be happy,” Emma drawled, shooting a look at Anna’s platinum blonde sister. Elsa simply shook her head with a tight frown on her face before returning to her duties as waitress. Olaf briefly waved at her from behind the bar while Anne dragged Emma to a stool and sat her down. Olaf appeared to be in the boyish corner day, the short dark hair standing in spikes and suspenders on the jeans.

“She’s not but she’ll get over it. She’s my sister, she’s meant to be a little overprotective,” Anna rambled, tossing one of her ginger braids over her shoulder. “So, what are you here for? Your shift’s two hours away,” Anna said, picking up a tray of drinks Kristoff slammed down in front of her.

“I just need to talk to Kristoff, that’s all,” Emma said, shooting the blond in question a quick look.

Kristoff gestured for the back room, “I have time now?” Emma nodded and followed the muscled man to the back, squeezing into the small office with practiced ease. Kristoff sat down at the swivel chair and put his arms on the table, “So, what can I do for you Emma?”

Emma grimaced, “There’s good news and bad news.”

“Good news first,” Kristoff said immediately.

Emma took a breath and jumped as Kristoff’s dog Sven licked her hand. She nuzzled him behind the ear before moving on, “I’ve been hired in the Storybrooke Ballet.”

Kristoff was off his chair immediately and threw his arms around her, “Emma, that’s so great! Congratulations!”

Emma winced, “Thanks. Can’t breathe, Kristoff.”

“Sorry,” Kristoff quickly let go and took half a step back. “The bad news?” he prompted.

“I have to quit my job here if I’m going to make it work,” she said, putting her hands into her pocket.

“Sure, whatever you need.”

Wait, what?

Kristoff smiled, “Emma, this is your big chance, of course I have to let you go.”

“I’ll visit,” Emma said quickly.

“I hope. The past two days I was never good enough. ‘Where’s Emma?’, ‘Have you seen Emma?’, ‘I can’t wait until Emma returns, I miss her’,” Kristoff imitated and Emma smacked his arm.

“They don’t say that.”

“They actually do, Emma. You have a pretty supportive family in this bar,” Kristoff nodded, rubbing his arm tenderly. “Olaf and Anna have been complaining too, saying I’m not as good a listener as you,” he continued.

Emma snorted, “Yeah well, form what Anna tells me she’s going to have a listener by her side every day, soon.” Kristoff’s face changed almost microscopically and Emma grimaced, “Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?”

Kristoff shrugged, “It’s a little late now.”

“It’s never too late,” Emma said firmly. Kristoff didn’t respond and Emma put a hand on his arm and squeezed. Kristoff gave her a small smile and Emma took this as her cue, heading towards the door again, “I’ll be around for the shift tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kristoff nodded.

“Bye Emma,” Olaf called with the trademark enormous smile and goofy wave. The rest of the regulars waved as well, and Emma laughed as she left. Lunatics the lot of them. Arendelle Bar attracted the strangest people. And she wouldn’t trade their friendship for the world.

-x-x-x-

“Miss Swan, just the person I was looking for,” Madam Gothel’s sugary voice had Emma grimacing.

She quickly pulled her face into a semi-pleasant smile and turned to face her landlady,” Yes, Madam Gothel?”

Gothel smiled, but her eyes were shooting daggers, “You’re behind on rent again, dear.”

Emma sighed, “I know, I’ll have it by tomorrow; I’m going to get it tonight at the bar. I’ve been hired into the Storybrooke Ballet and hopefully that’ll secure my finances in the future.”

Gothel actually laughed in her face, “Oh, Emma sweetie, this ballet thing is not going to work out for you. You have to find a stable job. Or even better, a nice man to take care of you so you wouldn’t have to work so hard for a dream that I’m sure you know won’t come true.”

Emma felt the familiar fury burn in her blood, “I think you’ll find that I can handle myself just fine.”

Gothel laughed again, “Oh darling, you must have realized by now that the dancing professionally is just a fairytale you cannot make real.”

“I respectfully disagree,” Emma said firmly, pushing past Madam Gothel to her apartment. “Now please excuse me,” she called over her shoulder, fumbling with her keys.

“If I don’t have the money tomorrow, I’m going to have you kick you out dear,” Madam Gothel shouted sweetly and it made Emma want to barf. Madam Gothel didn’t have a caring bone in her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're worried that the Frozen-cast was just a guest appearance, fear not. I plan on having them feature as often as possible outside the Ballet company. If you're wondering; Olaf is genderfluid.


End file.
